Solar Eclipse
by heartlovesplay
Summary: The history of my OC, Auroura. Princess Celestia has become greedy and covetous, and has caused a prolonged war with her sister, Princess Luna. Auroura's parents are the generals of Luna's army, and are killed by Celestia. Auroura sets to avenge her parent as a young filly after learning of her parents deaths.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a way for me too say thanks to all of those peeps out there that helped me with this story!

- Cynical Brony - one of my bestest of friends (he kinda got pissed because I didn't thank him)

- Mrs Romanis - My English teacher (she proof red and edited)

- NastyLady - the artist who created my cover art

I hope y'all enjoy my story


	2. Chapter 2

The night was dark, stormy, and cold. Thunder collided with the ground, as nature and pony-kind met, their territory holding its ground against the fierce storm. Nature never stopped, would never cease, and would continue to unleash a barrage of elements that would always block any type of advancement. But, either the ponies would endure, or succumb to the forces of the eternal world.

"The troops are ready, generals."

The Lunar Republic had begun to rise up against the evil that ran within the Solar Empire's roots, causing unjust within the society and disgracing the monarchy they claimed to be. Celestia, Princess of Equestria, had been in charge of the country for thousands of years, not giving power to anyone but herself. Selfishness, tyranny, and glory were all hers. She controlled the sun, harnessing all that remained under her control, filled with awe and prospect, while she sat, adorned and embellished by her own greed and overabundance of riches.m bjn

But Princess Luna, the true heir to the throne, sought to overthrow her sister's rule, as she was Queen of the Night, Lord of Dreams, and a leader fit to rule. Her sister had taken the glory that should have been shared as equals, and yet, offered no type of reward for doing so. Years had passed; decades had mounted, until Luna had enough.

She had, unbeknownst to her sister, raised an army of followers, the Night Guards, and begun training and arming them under the night's protective embrace. Luna was in charge of the kingdom from dusk until dawn, meaning she had the rights to govern the country as seen fit; because of this, she had been able to mount a standing army as time continued.

Yet, the time had come. Months of propaganda had been spread, convincing the world of Celestia's tyranny, leading others to join the cause of true righteousness, and sacrificing themselves for what was right, for the free will and free land, independent from the artificial wall of illusion Celestia had created so that the populace had been content with their status.

Many had seen the ways of the Night Guards, and begun to fund the cause in several ways. Some committed what was thought of as 'vandalism', portraying the true monstrosity that Celestia was. Others had utilized what little Celestia offered for privacy, and unanimously endorsed the Night Guards with money, allowing training and weapons to be funded.

And here her armies stood, bristling in the wind, as they waited for dawn; the signal that told Luna's army to charge.

"Generals Dusk and Light, are we ready for combat?" a young gunnery sergeant asked, obviously tense from the last battle.

"We can only hope, sergeant." Dusk replied, scanning the ranks of the army, united by a single banner. They could do this; they could persevere and be the entrepreneurs in the lead of change and innovation, to be the models for the generations of the future and plant the seeds of aspiration within their brethren.

"Hope is a sad thing, Dusk" retorted Light, her husband. "We could very well be leading our troops into one of the worst bloodbaths in Equestrian history…"

Dusk kissed Light. "Then we will face this, together…" she whispers, confident that they would be leading their men into an already won struggle.

The trumpets and drums started their beat that signalled the cacophony of steel and magic clashing was imminent. For many, it was their first time hearing such a noise; for the veterans, it was nearly enough to trigger PTSD.

"My sister's tyranny has lasted long enough" Luna's booming voice shattered the lowly silence. "Her rule of death shall end tonight! Men, all I ask of you is to fight. Fight for all that's good in this world, and the next! To fight until you breathe your last breath. To fight for your friends, for your family and most of all for the soldiers that have fallen to the swords of Celestia's ruthless lackeys!" her voice softening, "To fight for the betterment of your home, to create a safe haven for ponies and griffins alike." Luna hovers above the ground, silhouetting against the bright moon," For a new age! A new era! A new Equestria!"

The soldiers cheered, waving their swords and guns in the air. "Now we prepare for battle!" Luna yelled the last of the suns light disappeared under the horizon.

* * *

The night was still and the forest silent as Luna's troops advanced. They moved quietly among the trees, the only sound the soft thud's of the hoofs on the damp ground.

A blast of light hit the ground in front of the army, breaking the front lines. The horses scattered quickly, with few casualties. "Fall back and re-group!" yelled the two generals in unison, followed by the few front lines of ponies running to the back of the massive army.

Dusk and Light sat with Luna, the three of them looking over the soldiers of the night. "We need another plan Princess" Light states, "we can't just march up to Celestia's front door and expect her not to notice." Luna's gaze shifts to Celestia's white citadel in the distance, deep in thought. "You're right General.." she utters "if we send two smaller groups of soldiers to flank the city, distracting Celestia, then send the rest of the army straight down the middle spread out formation." she declares, stepping forward. She turns to Dusk and Light, "Prepare the army and wait for my signal" she commands looking proudly at her powerful soldiers.

The Night Guard charged under the darkness, towards the blazing cannons that emitted light that could be seen from miles away, and uttered thunderous roars that shook the ground and would make even the mightiest of armies tremble from their terrible reputation of devastating platoons.

But not this army, this army had a belief. And one pony with a belief could do much more than some-pony without. In this case, the entire army of the Night Guards had understood their cause and was willing to fight and die for it.

And the Solar Empire thought just the same; they had no remorse. They knew the Night Guards had taken the risk of death when facing their might, and when their attempts to put an end to their terrorism had ended in failure, learned the only way to finish this madness was to make sure every living soul that believed in the cause would be put down.

* * *

"Captain! Switch to inferno rounds and make sure our spell-casters are ready to use their Barrier spell!" Celestia ordered her newly placed captain, Light Guardian. "Our troops are going to suffer heavy casualties on the right if we do not reinforce the right fla-" Celestia

* * *

Luna stood over Celestia's bloody body. "You have destroyed Equestria," Luna said, her anger barely restrained. "You have destroyed yourself and everything that you cared for. You have destroyed my trust, my respect for you. My dear, dear sister, you shall pay for what you have done!" Luna lifted her sword and, without a second thought, plunged it into Celestia's heart.

A cackling laughter filled the air as Luna's sword slowly edged its way out of Celestia's chest. "You really think that you, the queen of shadows, can destroy me?" Celestia roared. "ME!? Hahahaha! My dear, dear sister, have you learnt nothing?" Celestia slowly stood, despite her bruised and broken body.

Once up, Celestia grinned, looking over her sister. "My dear little sister, how you've grown." She casually walked around Luna. "Too bad…"

Without warning, Celestia shot a bolt of magic into the back of Luna's neck, directly on the exposed flesh between the armour plates. Luna cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

Luna turned her attention up to Celestia, determination on her face. "Oh, but I have learnt much, sister," Luna muttered as she levitated her sword straight up through Celestia's throat, her one weak point. Celestia's mouth opened, resulting in blood flowing outward and down to her hooves, pooling all around her.

Smiling, Celestia teleported away, most likely to her grand dwelling in Canterlot.

Luna staggers over to Moon Light, who is lying next to a limp Star Dusk. Luna kneels next to Light, "Y-you are relieved of duty, General" whispers Luna. Light holds out a small pouch "M-my daughter… Aurou-ra" he manages to say. Luna takes the pouch carefully, nodding, "she will get this". Light smiles, before fading away to the death that was inevitable. Luna closes his eyes, before laying him to rest next to his wife. Luna teleports them all back to her small palace, where they are taken to be prepared for burial.

* * *

The soft rain and the whispering wind were the only sounds. The clouds were a dark grey, and there was no colour in anything. As the two brave pegasi were lowered into the ground, a young filly raced forward. She placed a small envelope onto the coffin, with 'Mum and Dad' scribbled over it. A mare stepped out from the small gathering of ponies and took the small filly away. The mare took the filly home.

"What happened to them sis?" asked the young filly.

The mare sat the filly on her lap in front of the fire-place. "As you know, Ma and Pa fought against Celestia." The filly nodded. "Well, umm, Ma and Pa were fighting... against Celestia herself... Celestia, uhh, killed Ma with a powerful shot of magic... but Pa managed to wound Celestia."

The small filly looked intently into the eyes of her older sister, "then what happened?" she asked.

"Well, at that moment, our Princess burst in, and in a rage, attacked Celestia. Now, Celestia is a smart mare, so she grabbed Pa, and... Uh… Slit his throat before facing Luna. Luna managed to almost kill Celestia, before she teleported away. Luna ran to Pa just before he died…. and he gave her this" she answers, holding out a golden locket, "he was going to give this to you for your birthday, when Ma and Pa returned from the war…" the mare stopped, staring at the sad filly. "Auroura..." she trailed off.

The filly was holding the shiny locket, tears rolling down her soft cheeks "I know sis… "She says before breaking down crying.

* * *

Many decades have past, and peace has settled throughout Equestria. After the disappearance of Celestia, Princess Luna took the throne of Equestria, weary of her sisters return.

"Ma'am, the captain wishes to speak with you"

Luna snaps out of her daydream, "Yes, show her in" she says, standing from her throne. The great, gold doors at the end of the hall open, and a flustered mare runs in, "Princess! Princess, we've found her!" the mare yells. "Wha- you cant be serious Auroura!" Luna states, astonished. Auroura reveals a map from her wing and shows Luna. "Here." she says, pointing to a cluster of caves and mountains, "and we have reason to believe she's not alone. Our scans have revealed multiple life forms, and from the similarities, they're alicorns." Luna studies the area carefully, deep in thought, "other alicorns? How many are talking about here." she queries. "Well, according to results from the latest scans, twenty and growing. Her progression is slow, but consistent. We fear that by the end of the month she could have fifty or more alicorns. We cant match that kind of power!" Auroura proclaims.

"You're right captain.. That's why we need to stop her while we're one step ahead. Auroura, I want you and five of your best guards to check this place out and find out as much information as you possibly can. This is going to happen tonight, at dusk." Luna declares, sending Auroura on her way, "And remember captain, be careful!" she says as Auroura exits.

* * *

As the lazy sun rests on distant horizon, swift shadows run through the maze of trees in the large, eerie forest. "Okay colts, Princess Luna is relying on us, so don't mess this up" Auroura shares over the com-link. "Yes captain, we all know the risks of this mission" answers one of the guards. Auroura stops at the end of the forest, followed simultaneously by five others. Auroura looks into the far distance through a pair of binoculars, "We best get moving, we need to cover a lot of open ground" she states before putting away the binoculars and spreading her wings, "Pegasi with me, the rest of you, we'll meet you there" she blasts up into the clouds followed closely by two others. The two earth ponies grab hold of the unicorn and teleport to the other side of the plain.

The moon is resting in the sky, surrounded by billions of tiny stars and blanketed by silvery clouds. Auroura glided cleanly over the streamlined clouds, finally being able to relax. She plummets through the layers and layers of cloud until landing gently on the moist ground.


End file.
